The Attak Of The First Order
by Raptories
Summary: Rays daughter (Cassie) is trying to destroy the First Order and Kylo Ren
1. chapter 1

It was a cold night and the Empire was attaking and Cassie was running.Her mother said "Don't look back".This has happend many times before,but this was different. There where shadowtroopers everywhere and killing helpless people.Then he came Kylo Ren was there to clean up.

Cassie kept running she heard the cries of dying people

in the background.

Although Cassie was fast very fast so the shadowtroopers could not catch up.Eventually she found a cave and she slept there till morning.She kept running like her mom told her but sadly Kylo Ren caught up with her the threw her into a chamber full of mildew and mold with a tiny little hole for a food tray.She stayed up all knight hoping her mother was5 safe.Then she thought if her mother had force powers then she might as well. That night she tried to pluck the mold off the wall using force it worked but bearly she tried for the next few days then those turned into weeks then those turned into months and then years by the time she was 16 she was very skilled the day finnaly came it was all or nothing that night a gaurd walked by and she used the Jedi mind trick "You will unlock this door"she said.The trooper said "I will unlock this door".


	2. The Escaping of Cassie

He unlocked the door and she knocked him out and stole his wepon.

She started to sneak around and noteced there was no stormtroopers so she walked araund still a bit alerted and herd walking.

She hid in the vent above the vent started creaking and the storm troopers got confused and where alerted.

she crawled away slowley praying it would not creak again,but she was close to the exit it and then she fell through the vent.She recoverd and blasted both of the troopers.

The hole building was alerted and troopers where running all over the place looking for the escaped convict and found nothing but the corpses of the fallen troopers.She had escaped through an escape pod and returned to hoth but no sign of her mother,but when all was lost she sall her mother sitting there looking into the hurrizon.She ran up but sadly her mother Ray had bleed out on a rock from a lightsaber wound from Kylo Ren,now her mission was not only to destroy the first order but to avenge her mother.


	3. The Training Of Cassie

Cassie clutches her mothers hand as a tear runs down her face.

And she thinks to herself she must continue her jedi training,but there is nobody to teach her so she must train herself.She takes her mothers lightsaber and start's training.First she practices with reading the Jedi ways.But that does not work.So she goes to retired Jedi masters and learnes on.

It has been 8 years since mom has died and I am now a Jedi Master.

I know now my true destiny to save the galaxy.

I fly to Endor to get some last second supplies and then i am off to fight the First Order.I arrive at the entrence and see a few storm troopers.

I kill most at the entrence and move into the building and see Kylo Ren getting commands from Snok.I listen on there conversation and see Snok look over my way and hide.I fell something at my throat and start coughing and then I realize it is Kylo Ren squeezing the life out of me.


	4. the reunuion

She could bearly breath.Kylo Ren has almost killed her but before death she threw her lightsaber and cut off Kylo Rens hand and now it was just a show down Kylo made the first strike but Cassie blocked it with a back hand strike Kylo Ren was strong but Cassie was stronger she threw his lightsaber with a deflection and grabed it Kylo Ren was defencless then with one finanal breath Cassie.Spared him only because she can turn him into a Jedi.But it still was not over Snok attaked she had two lighsabers and Snok had one.Snok forced Cassie back against the wall,but then Cassie forces him to the ground and pushed him back then Snok escaped and threw his lightsaber and cut Cassies leg off and arm,Snok was about to kill Cassie,but Kylo Ren took his lightsaber and very quickly put it through Snok's heart.Cassie asked "Why did you spare me"?"Because you spared me"."I will become a Jedi and heal you",but Cassie still did not trust him so they worked on Jedi training for 1 year and Cassie now trusted him,but did still not like what he did to his mother.Cassie...a very faint voice in the distance.It was her mother.Kylo Ren said"we have been heal healing her ever since you began training.A tear ran down Cassies face as she huged her mother.cassie noticed she had a meatle chest peice,but at this point she was just happy to be reunited with her mother.


End file.
